MY NEW LOVE
by honey-taste
Summary: This is my first story ever . it will be zackxtifaxcloud
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever . PLEASE BE KIND

feel free to Re

* * *

><p>She was there waiting but for how long…..how knows .she's wasting her time she knew that but wouldn't admit it.<p>

He's not coming back ….still she never lost hope.

She saw him die but she never blieved her own eyes ….that was a nightmare…yes,it was.

No it wasn' real…real .her tears fell down like rain she wanted to scream but her voice where no longer there.

" you ok" a soft voice she turned to see Marleine looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"yes honey I'm ok .you can't sleep"she said with a soft smile and leaned

To hug the little carried her to her room put her in bed kissed her good night and went out.

She froze when she heard an angine noise in front of the house then a knock at the door

_Cloud …_

She run to the door and opned it and beautiful blue eyes faced her.

She sudenly looked despointed but smiled her usual warm smile to the man standing in front of her.

"sorry I'm late were waiting for me.I'm flatred"

she kissed hi slips

"I was realy worried get in I want to sleep I'm realy tired"

I think it's time for me to move on

I have a new love now…..the door closed behind


	2. Chapter 2

It's already half a 's weird how fast time passes cause it still feels just like yesterday when I opened the door to him and without a warning I kissed him and decided to move on ,to leave him behind and love Tifa Lockhart has a new lover now and he's so sweet loving and children ador him altough they asked me about Cloud at first but now they seem to forget about I think like a horrible person but if wanting thier happiness means that then I'am.

She turned around to see the figure sleeping next to her and realy made her happy he was always ther even when he had work he kept in touch and called to check on them almost every second.

She leaned forward and kissed hi slips gently not to wake him when he couldn't hold his smile anymore.

"You liar you should be sleeping..."

He laughed at her fake angry face "Come on teef I told you many times that your face is so beautiful that would make anyone fall for you even when you're angry...plus I know that you love me awww come on you did more tha."befor he could finish he was under attack with a very dangerous weapen (I guess that's the only thing she found in front of her)"a pelow" he was laughing and trying to defend himself but at the end he realy lost the buttle"say it" "no,tifa never" "I said say it" " Ok I serrender ...I can't beleave that my girl really can beat me so easilly" Tifa giggeled and left the room to wake the children and prepare breakfast for her little familly

The smell of Tifa's cooking was delicious she was busy preparing the table when she heard marlene's laugh and danzel complaining "come on marlene it's my turn"

"no zack is only mine right?"

"sorry darling but we can't have danzel mad at us now can we?"

"ok sorry danzel"

"what about i carry you later when we come back from ..."

"from whaaat?" screamed marleine and danzel curiosity eating them inside they were very cute when they acted like that.

"Barret's place"

The two of them yelled in happiness and marlien ran to TIfa to tell her TIfa looked at zack and smiled a tender smile and now he was blushing even though she was his girlfriend for 6mounthes now she still make him blush and take his breath away with just a smille.

They sat around the table listening to the children stories about the school and thier friends.

"Tifa we're going"shouted danzel while running to the door.

Tifa followed them and kissed them a goodbey kiss

"Are you sure you don't wanna come it won't be fun without you you know"

"Sorry zack but I have to stay yuffie said she will come I can't leave her outside but try to have fun ,drive carefuly and don't be late"

"Sir yes sir"and kissed her onemore time before turnning around to go

Tifa was cleaning the bar singing she wasn't going to open today or the hole week Zack thought she needs some rest and take more care of herself ."That stupid Yuffie saying she wasn't coming how dare she play with me" she continued cleaning .There was a nock at the door .She walked to the door her mind wondring who that can be

The door was open and she was gazing in a pair of beautiful blue eyes

* * *

><p>I'm going home I can't wait to see i missed her and the children .Will she forgive me for leaving likr that? Yes she will I mean she won't cut me out right ? Tifa loves me and iwas too blind to listen to my heart and see the truth that i loved her too that she was the one I she waiting for me like she always did yes she is she should be cause I won't never leave again never<p>

* * *

><p>"Tifa….hi"<p>

Her eyes were wide in surprise

Cloud…."she managed to say after a long silence"Wow I don't know what to say"he was still looking at her

"Hi would be nice"

She chakled and said"hi long time no see"then she realised that they still at the door"oh come in I don't think you want to stay here"

He followed her to the living room whre they sat on the couch

"I will get us some tea"

"There's no need"he said catching her hand and pulling her back to sit on yhe couch beside him

"Well how have you been Cloud?I was really worried about you"

"Sorry for making you worry….I was so stupid Tifa I'm realy sorry"

"It's ok don't worry I'm some kind used to it I mean people not carring about how Feel and thinking that my heart can take anything…but it's good to see you again and i want you to know that I'm always here for you your my best friend and you'll always be"she smilled at him she was now more than sure that she doesn't feel anything for him and she was in love with looked at her amazed by her big heart and endless has changed from the last time he saw her she was more beatiful and wiser she's no longer the little girl he knew she a woman now and a gogeous was about to appologise once more when she cut him "Now strife I said no more appology…let's prepare something to eat".they went to the kitchen to prepare food Cloud didn't stop talking and kept telling her about where he went and then they began to remember their childhood together.

"Tiiiiiifaaaaaa"marlene and danzel ran through the door to the kichen to say hi to her they missed her plus zack was telling them a scary story so they will tellher to punish him sooooo hard They stoped when they saw cloud and then they ran to hug him

"Cloud we missed"

"yes we did"

"I missed you two"he said hugging them back

"honey your hot lover is back"came Zack's voice

Cloud looked at where the voice came and he couldn't bleave it

"zack….."

Zack looked at him with surprise"oh hi buddy ….good to see you again"

"y y yeah you too"then he turnd to look at Tifa he was about to say something to her when she ran to her lover's arms and gave a quick kiss

"welcome back…how was your visit?"

"Nice if he stoped saying 'break Tifa's heart and I will break your neck'"

"Oh yes sir you can't break my heart or you will die"

Cloud stood there unable to say a word Did Tif ajust kissed Zack and did he just said he was her hot lover? what the fuck was going on?

After dinner the three adults were in the living room after the children went to bed.

"So you come often to visit Tifa and the children"although cloud didn't like the idea he wished the answer was yes.

"what are you talking about we are a familly now we're dating"

"you and …."

"Tifa….what ..do you think I'm dating marleine"

"Zack…"said Tifa slaping his arm

"Anyway…the children really missed you Cloud"

"You didn't?"

Tifa was really surprised by his sudden question

"Of course I did you're my best freind"

Zack didn't like the situation right was Cloud doing anyway .What does he wanna know?

"I'm tired let's sleep."Zack said getting up

"we will share a room now?you know I love order and a clean room"

"Don't worry about that our room is cleaner than yours Cloud,isn't it Tifa?"

"Our?"

" and mine…you know every man in sector seven envy me for having a hot girlfriend in my bed"

Tifa kissed Zack"No Zack nobody envy stop you sweet talk it won't get you anything i'm tired"

Cloud couldn't take it anylonger .he got up ;walked to his room and slamed the door behind him

He felt the the groud shake under his feet his best friend took the woman he loved away from him…but friend or not he won't give her up… never not without a fight …..


End file.
